


Reunion

by Overthinkerwrites



Series: Midzel Week 2016 [7]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overthinkerwrites/pseuds/Overthinkerwrites
Summary: Zelda had given everything to save Midna. What if Midna had given something to Zelda in return?





	

It was done.

Zelda was quietly morose on their way back to the castle.

The image of Midna; so strong, so couragous, so wise, shattering the mirror to protect Hyrule was beyond inspiring.

Yet, why did Zelda’s heart feel so heavy?

Why did she want to protest Midna shattering the mirror? One of the shards she had collected rested in her palm

There was so much that needed to be said, but there was no time allowed as Midna had made the choice for them.

When she bid Link farewell, she wondered if, perhaps, it was a trait that Midna had picked up when they had both been under Ganondorf’s power.

Walking quietly up the steps to her room, she figured it did made sense. After all, it was an impetuous decision on her part to grant Midna the power of the Triforce she now held so she could traverse in the world of light.

She smiled a bit at the thought.

If she had given to Midna, had Midna given anything to her?

As if to answer her question, she looked up to see the shadows grow and change in her vision. It was still the same, however, she could not help but pause at the sight.

Curious, she walked to one of the walls where the shadows seemed to the be thickest and tapped her fingers against it.

Immediately, it parted for her and Zelda witnessed it shifting so that it led to another part of the castle. Feeling bold, she walked through, and to her surprise, one moment she was in the hallway to her room, the next, she was in the antechamber to her court room.

She smiled in amusement and wonder. So, this was how Midna traversed the world of light as often as she did.

Once more, she walked into another set of shadows, and she was now in the grand ball room.

Her footfalls were the only source of noise as she walked the other side. She leaned against a pillar as she tried to deduce what was happening. She focused and her vision returned to its normal state and the shadows became ‘normal’. However, she could still 'see’ the residual magic when the castle was connected to the Land of Twilight.

Once more, she forced her sight to behold the magical shadowy pathways that she now had access to and smiled.

At the edge of the courtyard.

Behind the door of the armory.

The entryway to the kitchen.

The bathroom sluce.

When Zelda turned to her room, she tried to hold her excitement in check. 

If she could traverse through the shadows as Midna did… could that mean…?

She smiled again and this time focused her vision against the shadows more deeply. Forcing them to go greater distances. No, not distance. Sharper. Cutting through the barriers between worlds.

It was there she saw her.

Midna, reclining on against a rock of what appeared to be a pond. She was morose and melancholy.

Perhaps a bit too eagerly, she scurried through the shadows and was about to announce herself but instead straightened her back, held her hands at her waist, and asked with all the dignity she could muster, “The Queen of Twilight is far too beautiful to allow something so base as sorrow upon her lips, is she not?”

Midna gasped and looked up to her visitor and her eyes widened with shock.

“Zelda? Princess?” she stood up and almost stumbled when she reached out and touched Zelda’s cheek. “Is it you? Am I still sane, even though you shouldn’t be here?”

Zelda smiled and held Midna’s hand against her cheek tenderly. “It is as real as you are to me, Midna.”

Midna’s smile was radiant as she fought back the tears that flooded her eyes. “It is you… but how? How were you able to come here?”

Zelda smiled impishly before she reached over and granted a chaste kiss on Midna’s lips. “Remember? Your heart and mine were one?”

Midna sniffed as she tried to maintain her composure, but failed as she nodded, understanding completely. “I do.”


End file.
